Come sempre
by Eshtar
Summary: E' una fic NON yaoi moooolto triste, riguardante il rossino + amato dei manga! Non leggetela se siete sue fan! ç___ç


Serie di riferimento: Slam Dunk (e quale se no?? ^^)

Pairing: nessuno

Rating: ssssaaaaaaaaad! ç______ç NON YAOI (O____o L'unica che io abbia fatto che non lo è! ^^)

Disclaimer: I personaggi appartengono ai legittimi proprietari e io non guadagno come al solito nulla! ^^ 

Capitolo unico autoconclusivo

**COME SEMPRE**

Dover rinunciare alla propria vita, lasciandosi tutto e tutti alle spalle... Averne il coraggio.

Questo era il pensiero che rimbombava nella testa di un ragazzo dai corti capelli rossi, che camminava verso la palestra della scuola.

Non è una decisione facile, ma è quella migliore... la più giusta. Non posso fare altro... è stata tutta colpa mia. Devo andare da lui e chiedergli scusa.

Sono in ritardo agli allenamenti, come sempre.

Akagi è arrabbiato, come sempre.

Rukawa mi ha apostrofato con un "do'aho", come sempre.

Ayako mi ha dato una ventagliata in testa, come sempre.

Gli altri stanno ridendo, come sempre.

Ma io NON sono COME SEMPRE.

Sono così... vuoto. E stanco.

Strinse le mani a pugno e serrò la mascella.

Non voglio piangere.

Non sono debole.

Si allenò. Con grinta, passione, determinazione, entusiasmo. 

Come sempre.

Si svestì e fece la doccia, in silenzio.

Si fermarono a parlare in palestra circa la partita del giorno dopo col Ryonan. Un'amichevole. Lui stette in disparte. 

"Strano" - pensarono tutti.

Lo sguardo serio. Gli occhi non brillavano della solità vivacità. 

Mise tra le mani di Akagi la sua divisa da basket. 

"Lascio la squadra"

Freddo, impassibile, distaccato.

"Cosa?! PERCHE'?!?!" - Incredulità, smarrimento, tristezza.

"Sono fatti miei. Ciao."

Uscì. 

Era sera. Buio. Nemmeno una stella ad illuminare quei momenti.

Dei passi.

"Perché?"

"Te lo ripeto: sono fatti miei, Rukawa"

Guardo intensamente il mio rivale di sempre. Come sempre.

"Diventerai certamente il numero uno, realizzerai i tuoi sogni. Sono veramente felice per te."

Stupore in quegli occhi di solito così tranquilli. Ma oggi non è come sempre. 

Mi volto e me ne vado.

Mi siedo alla scrivania, raccogliendo i miei pensieri. Scrivo con calma. Yohei lo dirà certamente, domani.

Mi fanno giocare lo stesso, anche se ho abbandonato la squadra, Dicono che è la partita di addio, e la vinciamo. Gioco benissimo, lascio tutti a bocca aperta. Vogliono cenare tutti insieme; avversari in campo, amici nella vita. Vado a casa senza salutare nessuno.

"Dov'è Hana kun?"

"Ehi! Se n'è andato senza salutarci!"

"... Non può essere... Ho un brutto presentimento, devo andare!"

"Aspetta Mito, veniamo anche noi... ma che succede?!"

".... Cinque giorni fa, Hana kun è stato coinvolto in una rissa... E' tornato a casa in ritardo e.. ha trovato il padre per terra, stroncato da un infarto. I dottori gli hanno detto che doveva essere successo da poco e lui si ritiene responsabile... dice che se non avesse perso tempo il padre sarebbe ancora vivo... ma che lui ha fatto la scelta sbagliata, come sempre. Queste sono le sue esatte parole..."

Vado in cucina. Yohei li starà portando qui. Avrà detto tutto.

"Dove diavolo è la chiave?! Eccola!"

Il Ryonan e lo Shohoku. Nemici in campo, preoccupati per un amico in comune.

Yohei apre la porta.

"Cos'è quest'odore?"

Gas.

Corre in cucina e spegne i fornelli, mentre Mitsui scuote la testa, dopo essersi chinato sul rossino. Apre la finestra e guarda fuori. Vedere il suo miglior amico, seduto lì vicino, è troppo difficile. Sembra che stia dormendo, ma è morto.

Nessuno parla, un silenzio irreale avvolge la scena. 

Haruko perde i sensi.

Alcuni piangono.

Gli altri tengono la testa china.

Rukawa capisce finalmente il significato delle parole della sera prima. Una lacrima scivola sul suo pallido viso.

Il giorno dopo sono tutti in palestra, vogliono ricordarlo.

Yohei legge le poche righe lasciate dall'amico:

"Ho perso la partita più importante, mi dispiace. Mi mancherete."

Lo Shohoku vinse il campionato. Non ci furono festeggiamenti.

Nel cimitero, su di una lapide, era posata una divisa da basket rossa. Col numero 10. 

Owari 

Hana chan: ehi... 

NdA: nh?

Hana chan: dici sempre che sono il tuo personaggio preferito...

NdA: ed è così, infatti! ^^

Hana chan: e allora perché questa è la seconda fic dove faccio sta fine?!?!? è___é

NdA: esigenze artistiche.... ^^"

Hana: esigenze artistiche sti ca**i! è___é

NdA: Hana! Guarda!!! Laggiù c'è il volpino a braccetto con Sendo!! 

Hana: COOOOOOSAAAAAA?!?! è______________é LI AMMAZZOOOOOOOOO!

NdA: eheheh, e io intanto me la svigno! ^__-


End file.
